The Awesome Family
by KaizumiElric2210
Summary: Siapa bilang kalau Aomine Daiki adalah ayah yang bertanggung jawab? Tahukah kalian kalau di tangan Aomine Ryouta segala sesuatu bisa menjadi uang? Kenapa anak pertama mereka menderita Siscon? Lalu kenapa anak kedua mereka jusru memiliki kelainan yang lebih parah? AU, TYPO, OOC, M-PREG, GAJE, GARING, BAHASA RAKYAT. RRR please xD
1. Chapter 1

The Awesome Family

.

.

.

**Warning : AU, TYPO, M-PREG, OOC, GARING, GA JELAS, RANDOM, BAHASA RAKYAT.**

.

.

.

Ehem.

Mari kita mulai kisah ini.

Suatu hari di suatu kampuang nan jauh di mata—tempat nun jauh, maksudnya—dari Indonesia, hiduplah sebuah keluarga bahagia di negeri bunga sakura. Keluarga tersebut merupakan keluarga sederhana yang terdiri dari ayah, ayah, dan dua orang anak.

Ya. Seperti yang kalian baca. Itu tidak salah. Yang saya ketikan bukanlah merupakan suatu Typo. Keluarga tersebut memang memiliki dua orang ayah.

Kalau kalian tanya kenapa bisa punya anak, akan saya kembalikan pertanyaan ini. Yang bikin cerita ini siapa? Jadi suka-suka siapa? Kenapa situ yang repot? Pokoknya pikirkan saja sendiri, karena kita disini tidak untuk mendiskusikan hal tersebut. ((Author ngajak ribut. /PLAK)))

Kembali ke laptop.

Dimulai dari sang ayah yang benar-benar memerankan peran ayah atau bisa dibilang _Seme_. Namanya Aomine Daiki. Ia sudah hidup lebih dari tiga dekade. Pekerjaan yang ia tekuni hingga saat ini adalah menjadi seorang Satpam. Eh, salah, maksudnya Polisi.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan bagi kriteria wajah orang asia. Kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan tanda terbakar matahari dengan sempurna itu sering membuat ia dikira dakian. Sehingga orang-orang kadang jaga jarak kalau sedang berpas-pas-an di jalan biar tidak tersentuh oleh dakinya, bahkan ada juga yang berkata 'ewww' atau 'phew' setelah berhasil melewatinya tanpa bersentuhan dengannya, seperti pada saat Daiki sedang jalan-jalan sendirian;

"_Oh Mai Gat! Akhirnya gua berhasil melewati orang dakian itu! Untuuunggg aja tadi ga kesentuh sama dia. Bisa-bisa kena rabies gua. Entar 'kan kalo gua kena rabies bisa panjang lagi urusannya. Kalaupun kena, entar gua tuntut ntuh orang dakian tadi yang baru lewat. Blablabla." _

"_Aduhh itu orang kulitnya ewww lebay jijay bajay banget. Belom pernah nyoba luluran ya? Atau mandi susu gitu biar putih? Idiih. Kampungan banget. "_

"_Aduh, itu orang kasian banget kulitnya sampai ber-daki dan hitam begitu. Ckckck. Nanti kalau ketemu dia lagi, aku bakal nyumbang sabun sama sikat WC buat dia biar dakinya pada ngelotok. Atau mungkin kalau belum ada yang buka penyumbangan untuknya, akan kubuat progam 'Satu Koin Untuk Daki'… "_

Daiki hanya bisa mengelus dadanya agar tidak membuat dirinya menerkam orang-orang yang ngomong terang-terangan seperti itu. Walaupun dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia ingin sekali pergi ke eyang s*b*r untuk menyantet orang-orang itu.

Tentunya tidak semua orang berpikir sesadis itu. Aomine diselamatkan dengan baunya yang tidak seperti abang-abang tukang ojek yang habis menenteng motornya ke bengkel sejauh satu kilometer yang membuat baunya ga nahan, dikarenakan ia selalu rajin mandi pagi dan tidak lupa menggosok gigi serta memakai deodorant tidak lupa ditambah minyak wangi. Lebay? Ya, mau gimana lagi. Kalau tidak dialihkan dengan aroma wangi yang terpancar dari tubuhnya, bisa-bisa semua orang hanya fokus pada daki—maksudnya kulitnya yang coklat—nya saja.

Walau terkadang, usaha yang ia berikan kurang memuaskannya ;

"_Astaga! Co-cowok itu…. Ba-baunya… ahhh … seperti bau… MINYAK RAMBUT. ASTAGA. ITU DIA PAKE MINYAK RAMBUT SATU BADAN APA? ASTAGAH. BAUNYA KAGAK NGOTAK BANGET."_

Kalau saat seperti ini, Daiki juga tahu diri, kalau kali ini orang itu tidak terlalu salah— tetap saja dia salah karena menghina Daiki dengan suara lantang dan disengaja—Tapi, dirinyalah yang salah, lagi pula sebego-begonya orang masa' ga bisa bedain minyak rambut ama minyak wangi? Jelas-jelas kemasannya saja beda.

Tapi, disaat seperti ini, seorang Daiki hanya bisa _STAY COOL_ saja. Kenapa? Soalnya gengsi dia tinggi. 'Toh tadi pagi udah _PeDe_ abis dikira bakal dipuji orang gara-gara wanginya. Tapi, malah dihina orang gara-gara salah pake minyak. Yang bisa salah milih antara minyak rambut dan minyak wangi hanyalah dia seorang. Aomine Daiki banget.

Biar kata tampak warna fisiknya yang kurang mengunggah selera, tetap saja ada yang mau sama dia.

Terus, kenapa orang yang selalu dikira abang-abang berdaki yang begonya kagak nahan ini bisa ada yang mau? Coba tanyakan saja pada ayah yang satu lagi.

Namanya Kise Ryouta—yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Aomine Ryouta. Dia adalah seorang ayah yang memainkan peran ibu atau boleh dibilang _Uke_-nya Aomine. Tapi, tetap saja ia mendeklarasikan diri sebagai ayahnya. Seperti pada awal pernikahan mereka, Ryouta sangat ngotot mau dipanggil 'Papa' saat mereka punya anak. Maka Aomine pun lelah dan akhirnya memutuskan bahwa mereka berdua akan menjadi 'Papa' bagi anak mereka.

Nah, mungkin Ryouta mau bersama Daiki itu karena ke-so-sweet-an-nya Daiki.

.

.

.

"_Ryouta, kamu tahu ga apa bedanya kamu sama Tetsu?"_

"_Apa? Beda tinggi, ya-ssu?"_

_Hening sejenak._

"_Bukan… Kamu 'tuh minta disunat sama Tetsu,ya?"_

"_Kagak lha…Terus apa dong, Daikicchi?"_

"_Kalau Tetsu itu kayak hantu tapi kalau kamu itu menghantui hatiku."_

_Ryouta pun guling-gulingan dilantai._

_**ASEEKKK. LANJUT MAS. **_

"_Ryouta, kamu itu kesulitan ga kalau menghitung dalam pelajaran matematika?"_

"_Hm… Banget! Kalau Daikicchi?"_

"_Iya, aku kesulitan kalau sedang berhitung. Apalagi kalau menghitung cintaku padamu~" Daiki pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

_Sedangkan Ryouta garuk-garuk lantai ga nahan ngeliat Daiki yang kayak begini._

_**MANTAP**__**GANNNN. BUKA DIKIT, JOSS! /apa ini.**_

"_Ehem, Ryouta… Boleh pinjam tanganmu?"_

_Ryoutapun menyerahkan tangannya, "Buat apa?"_

"_Buat temani tanganku, biar cinta kita tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."_

_Ryouta langsung pingsan gara-gara terbuai dalam gombalan seorang Aomine Daiki._

_**EAAAAA. GA NAHAN BANGET BROHH.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oke, lanjut ke pembahasan seorang Aomine Ryouta.

Ryouta juga bekerja sebagai model dan tengah naik daun hingga saat ini. Rambutnya dan mata berwarna kuning keemasan yang senada, kulitnya yang putih pucat, dan wajah tampannya itu sangat menggiurkan bagi para produser yang ingin membuat produk mereka laris dipasaran. Ia telah menjadi model fashion dan makanan. Bahkan ia pernah ikut berperan dalam sebuah sinetron.

Dikarenakan bakat sinetron yang ia punya, ia selalu berhasil membuat Aomine menuruti segala yang ia inginkan. Hanya dengan memberikan air mata buaya. Aomine pun juga ikut terbuai dalam drama yang ia buat.

.

.

.

"_Daikicchi…" _

"_Hm…" gumam Aomine dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada benda elektronik dihadapannya itu. _

"_Aku sudah lelah-ssu.." _

"_Hah? Apa maksudmu, Ryouta?" ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pasangan sehidup sematinya._

"_Aku sudah muak-ssu.. diperlakukan seperti ini! Kau anggap aku apa? Sampah tidak berguna? Kau selalu saja mengabaikanku seperti ini. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak sanggup lagi! Aku mau berpisah denganmu!" Ryouta pun menintihkan airmatanya setetes demi setetes. _

_Aomine hanya terbelalak mendengar kalimat tersebut sambil menatap ekspresi yang paling tidak diinginkannya._

"_ASTAGA RYOUTA. SALAH APA GUA SAMA LU?!" Daiki hanya bisa kalang kabut memikirkan nasibnya jikalau mereka cerai, siapa lagi yang mau sama dia? Udah berdaki, gengsian, bego pula. Aomine benar-benar pupus harapan kalau Ryouta bakal cerai dengannya. _

_Tapi, tentu saja. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, relung-relung yang ada itu hanya terisi oleh Ryouta. Siapa lagi yang bisa menggantikan Ryouta? _

_Daiki pun langsung loncat dari tempat ia bersemedi. "Apa salahku, Ryouta? Apakah ini gara-gara aku sering dibilang Dakian? Tapi 'kan aku selalu mandi tiga kali sehari sekarang! Aku selalu bersih, ini semua aku lakukan untukmu.." _

_Daiki pun memeluk Ryouta. "Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, Ryouta."_

"_Eh?" si kepala pirang menyahut bingung._

"_Hah? Apa maksudmu dengan 'eh'?"_

"_Itu cuma latihan Drama Sinetron kok, Aominecchi. Kenapa kau serius sekali."_

_Daiki pun langsung cengok—bengong sambil mangap—di tempat . Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Senang karena Ryouta sudah menjadi artis sinetron yang baik? Atau sedih karena ia dipermainkan olehnya? Entahlah, yang pasti Daiki hanya ingin berdiam diri saja merenungkan hal yang barusan terjadi sembari bimbang lebih baik beneran cerai atau tidak. _

_._

_._

_._

Tidak hanya bakat sinetronnya saja. Ia juga memiliki keunikan tersendiri.

Tahukah kalian kalau ditangan seorang Aomine Ryouta, segala sesuatu bisa menjadi uang?

Ryouta itu bukannya mata duit-an. Ia hanya terlalu kreatif untuk mencari uang. Contohnya saja, barang-barang tidak terpakai Daiki. Ia akan terang-terangan menjual barang Daiki di tokob*g* tanpa meminta ijin atau mempedulikan perasaan pemiliknya.

Apalagi kalau koleksi majalah dewasa Daiki, ia menanggap bahwa benda itu sangat hina dan tak segan-segan menjualnya secara loak pada pedagang loak keliling. Sang pedagang sepertinya senang mendapat koleksi lengkap—maklum, Daiki selalu Update terhadap hal seperti ini—majalah dewasa itu walaupun udah ketinggalan edisi.

Sang pemilik benda hanya pasrah, karena bisa-bisa ia digugat cerai dengan pasangannya tercinta hanya karena setumpuk majalah dewasa. Bisa malu terkencing-kencing dia di depan hakim karena alasan konyol perceraian mereka.

Jangan lupa dengan bakatnya mewarnai dengan cat. Kalau kalian mengira ia mewarnai dikertas atau dikanvas, sekali lagi kalian akan diperingatkan bahwa Aomine Ryouta adalah pria yang _kreatif_.

Ia tidak segan-segan menyemprotkan cat pilok(?) pada bulu-bulu anak ayam sehingga bulu-bulu anak ayam itu berubah menjadi berbagai macam warna. Dari merah, kuning, hijau, di langit yang biru. Hah? Gila? Ini bukanlah hal yang gila bagi seorang Aomine Ryouta. Ini _kreatif_. Mohon dibaca sekali lagi, _KREATIF_.

Itulah Aomine Ryouta. Seseorang yang tidak pernah lelah dan selalu siap untuk mencari uang, padahal kalau dipikir, pekerjaannya sebagai model saja sudah cukup untuk membiayai mereka sekeluarga. Mungkin bagi Aomine Ryouta, mencari uang memiliki kepuasan tersendiri.

Lalu, mari beralih pada anak mereka yang pertama.

Anak pertama mereka bernama, Aomine Ryouki. Seorang anak laki-laki yang mewarisi kedua gen orang tuanya. Dengan kulit berwarna kecoklatan namun lebih terang dibandingkan Daiki. Ia benar-benar tampak seperti Daiki, tapi yang membedakannya adalah iris emas yang ia dapatkan dari Ryouta.

Ryouki adalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun yang menjadi pemimpin geng berandalan terkuat di daerah itu. Walaupun jabatannya membuat ia terkesan sebagai orang yang brutal, ia tetaplah seorang remaja yang memiliki harapan tinggi akan masa depannya, yaitu, mengikuti jejak ayahnya menjadi seorang Hansip—salah, maksudnya Polisi.

Ia sangat akrab dengan papanya, sampai logat bicaranya saja sudah seenak jidat dia.

.

.

.

"_Pa. Gua mau pergi bentar ya sama teman. Entar kalau udah mau pulang, gua hubungin. Pokoknya jangan kunci pintu rumah, ya."_

_Daiki pun mendengus ringan. "Ryouki. Papa juga mau tidur kali. Lu kira papa lu ini satpam gitu? Nungguin lu sampe pulang? Enak saja." _

"_Cih. Mendokusai-ssu." Kata Ryouki berdecik kesal."Kalau Papa ga kasih Ryouki pergi, nanti Ryouki bakal bilangin Papa Ryouta kalau lu suka genit sama sekretaris lu yang Oppainya gede itu. "_

"_ASTAGAHHH! ITU FITNAH! LU MAU PAPA-PAPA LU CERAI YA?! GUA JUGA GA NAPSU KALI SAMA YANG BEGITUAN. ITU MAH CABE-CABEAN. MENDINGAN SAMA PAPA LU KALI. PAHA BAPAK LU AJA JAUH LEBIH EKSOTIS." Aomine menjerit kaget._

"_ASTAGA! KOK PAPA TAHU SIH CABE-CABE-AN?!" Ryouki pun ikut terkejut, saudara-saudara. Ternyata papanya yang berdaki itu juga tahu informasi yang tidak penting seperti itu. _

((Oh iya, Author lupa kasih tahu. Mereka berdua punya bacot yang kayak janda, jadi kalo tetangga dengar ya… dimaklumi saja ya..))

"_TAHU DONG. 'KAN BANYAK KASUSNYA! KALO LU PULANG MALEM-MALEM, ENTAR JADI CABE-CABE-AN LHO! MAKANYA JANGAN PULANG MALEM!"_

_Memangnya apa hubungannya? Dasar Aomine Daiki, begonya masih ga nahan ternyata._

"_EMANG CABE-CABEAN 'TUH APA, PA?!"_

_**BRAK!**_

"_DAIKICCHI! RYOUKICCHI! JANGAN NGOMONGIN BEGITUAN MALAM-MALAM! ENTAR KALO TETANGGA DENGER GIMANA? BISA RUSAK NAMA BAIK PAPA RYOUTA!"_

_Sepasang ayah dan anak yang ribut dari tadi pun hanya terdiam. Namanya ayah, namanya anak, begonya sama. Ryouki hanya bertanya dengan tenang. _

"_Jangan-jangan… Papa itu… cabe-cabean… Kok lu ga pernah kasih tahu gua 'sih , pa?" katanya sambil menatap ngeri kepada sang papa berkepala pirang tersebut._

_Hening sejenak. _

_Ryouta pun berinisiatif untuk menghentikan pembicaraan yang tidak masuk akal ini. Lalu menuju ke pintu keluar dan menguncinya, ia pun membawa kuncinya dikantongnya dan menatap sinis kepada Ryouki._

"_Ryoukicchi. Kamu ga boleh keluar malam-malam selama seminggu."_

"_Tapi Pa—"_

"_Kalau sampai papa ngeliat kamu keluar jam segini atau pulang malam, papa ga bakal segan-segan pecat kamu sebagai anak."_

"_Papa—"_

_Ryouta pun menuju ke kamarnya—kamar dia dan Daiki—lalu menguncinya dengan rapat._

.

.

.

Terkadang masalah seperti inilah yang dialami oleh Ryouki akibat cara bicaranya yang seenak jidat.

Tapi, bukan itu saja yang selalu membebaninya. Dirinya ini selalu terinspirasi oleh ayahnya. Suka main basket, suka berantem, tapi kalau soal nilai pelajaran, ia tidak sebego kedua papanya itu.

Walau terkadang, kekreatifitasan Ryouta itu juga menular padanya.

.

.

.

_Seperti pada saat dia sedang bereksperimen dengan biawak di lab sekolahnya. Teman-temannya kebingungan melihat biawak yang telah disuntik berkali-kali, namun tetap saja sulit untuk dibunuh. _

"_Ryouki, gimana 'nih? Biawaknya susah banget dibunuhnya…"_

"_Iya, aku juga jadi ga tega 'nih ngebunuhnya, Ryouki.."_

_Para perempuan itu seperti mengharapkan Ryouki untuk membantunya, padahal tugas Ryouki 'kan untuk meneliti hewan yang satu lagi. Dasar cewek, bisanya cuma nyari muka saja, mentang-mentang Ryouki itu ganteng._

_Ryouki pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi meja tersebut. Para perempuan itu sangat senang dibantu oleh Ryouki dan langsung menempel padanya. Ryouki yang merasa tidak nyaman langsung saja kembali menyuntikan suntikan mati itu kepada hewan tersebut._

_Biawak tersebut masih berjuang mempertahankan nyawanya(?)._

" '_Tuh 'kan Ryouki-kun, susah banget…"_

_Ryouki yang sudah hilang kesabaran dan tidak betah ditempelin terus sama cewek ganjen ini langsung bertindak…_

"_Maafkan aku, ya. Biawak."_

_**BLUPP.**_

_Ia pun mencelupkan kepala biawak itu kedalam larutan suntikan tadi yang terdapat di dalam Beaker Glass itu. Dengan serentak, si biawak itu kelepek-kelepek(?) ingin membebaskan diri dari larutan mematikan itu._

"_WOI RYOUKI, LU GILA ,YA! ENTAR KALO KELIHATAN SAMA SENSEI KILLER ITU GIMANA?!" teriak salah satu teman laki-laki Ryouki._

"_Ssst! Makanya jangan teriak kencang-kencang, GOBLOK."_

Yup. Di sekolah ini tentu tidak melarang untuk berbicara seperti ini (dibelakang guru). Lagipula, kalau di sekolah ini tidak diperbolehkan ngomong seperti itu, bisa-bisa sekolah ini menjadi sekolah paling suci sedunia.

"_Iya sih. TAPI LU PAKE OTAK JUGA KALI. MASA' LU CELUPIN KEPALA BIAWAK BEGITU AJA?!"_

"_BODO AMAT. YANG PENTING INI TUGAS KELAR. DAN GUA DAPAT NILAI. TITIK. LAGIAN, TADI GUA JUGA UDAH MINTA MAAF AMA BIAWAKNYA!"_

_Dan setelah menyadari bahwa sang biawak tidak berkutik lagi, ia merasakan perasaan bersalah berkecambuk didalam dirinya. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Namanya juga tugas. Lagipula, ia juga sudah meminta maaf kok sama biawaknya tadi._

_Ryouki pun langsung memberikan bangkai(?) biawak itu pada cewek-cewek tadi dan mereka hanya cengok di tempat—kendala Shock melihat peristiwa tadi dan bingung untuk berucap terima kasih atau tidak. _

_._

_._

_._

Itu salah satu bukti bahwa Aomine Ryouki adalah anak dari Aomine Daiki dan Ryouta.

Tapi, yang membuat dia lain dari yang lain adalah Aomine Ryouki itu menderita….

_Siscon—Sister Complex._

Widih. Gawat juga nih.

Yang ditaksir juga punya kelainan tersendiri lagi.

Namanya Aomine Reika . Umurnya cuma beda satu tahun dari Ryouki. Yang pasti, gendernya itu perempuan. Dengan ciri fisik memiliki rambut panjang pirang yang lurus menjuntai hingga punggungnya dan matanya yang berwarna biru laut itu. Kulitnya yang putih dan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi—yang pasti tidak lebih tinggi dari Ryouki—membuat dia benar-benar mirip papanya yang model itu—kecuali matanya .

Ia terkadang jijik sendiri dengan kakaknya yang agak melebih-lebihkan kasih sayangnya—Sicon—pada adiknya. Hingga adiknya ini sudah beranggapan bahwa kakaknya yang keceh beuts itu seperti sudah terkena penyakit alay stadium akut.

Aduh. Sicon itu bukan alay, Reika.

Tapi, walaupun merasa jijik, sang adik juga gemar memperhatikan kakaknya, terlebih lagi kalau habis pulang sekolah dan masih memakai seragam basket. Otot-otot trisep dan bisepnya yang terbentuk dengan baik itu benar-benar mengunggah selera untuk… untuk… untuk dijadikan refrensi komik Yaoi tentunya!

Adiknya memang merupakan Fujoshi tingkat akut—mungkin lebih dari itu. Tapi, anehnya Ryouki tidak keberatan dan tetap mempertahankan Siscon yang dimilikinya, meski menjadi bahan refrensi bagi adiknya itu.

.

.

.

_Reika gemar sekali memperhatikan pertengkaran kedua ketua geng itu. Sang kakak yang keras kepala dan temannya yang berambut putih—Nijimura Shoji, anak dari Haizaki dan Nijimura.—yang tukang pancing perkelahian itu memang memunculkan Refrensi terbaik._

"_Kenapa? Takut, ya?! Dasar dakian!" kata si rambut putih._

"_Berisik lu! Ngaca dulu deh, rambut putih begitu. Itu rambut apa Tipe-x?!" Ryouki pun tidak mau kalah._

"_Apa kata lu?!" Shoji langsung menarik kerah baju Ryouki._

_Reika yang hanya memperhatikannya sambil be-fangirl ria itu benar-benar ketagihan melihat kakaknya dan temannya yang seperti dua insan yang dipisahkan akibat kewajiban menjadi ketua geng. _

_Ryouki yang menyadari sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh sang adik tercinta itu pun memberhentikan perbincangan mereka dan menghampiri sang adik yang tengah kecewa saat melihat pertunjukan Yaoi yang ditunjukan sang kakak sudah berakhir. _

"_Hoi, Reika. Kau sudah mau pulang?" kata remaja berambut biru itu. _

_Reika hanya menggembungkan pipnya, "Belum. Aniki ga lanjutin ngobrolnya ama Nijimura-kun?"_

"_Ga usah. Ngapain lanjutin ngobrol sama cowok berambut Tip-x itu."_

_Reika pun sibuk mencari akal agar kakaknya bisa melengkapi refrensi komik yang ia butuhkan. _

_Hei, dia 'kan punya senjata pamungkas. _

_Reika pun mengadah dengan tatapan unyu(?), "Lanjutin dong ngobrolnya, Onii-chan~"_

_Dan dengan sekejap sang kakak langsung beralih kea rah Nijimura Shoji dan langsung melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang tadi. _

.

.

.

Hal yang membuat Reika jijik? Ya. Banyak sekali sih. Salah satunya mungkin pengalamannya saat strategi mendapat diskon dari tukang bakso kelilingnya gagal.

.

.

.

_Salah satu strategi untuk mendapat diskon atau harga murah dari tukang bakso tentunya dengan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan tukang bakso. _

_Reika yang melihat tukang bakso keliling yang melewati rumah lekas memanggilnya. Ia pun memesan beberapa mangkuk bakso untuk sekeluarga. Saat waktunya pembayaran tiba, ini saatnya siasat minta diskon dari tukang bakso ini dilaksanakan._

"_Bang, ga bisa kurangan apa? 'kan saya belinya banyak." Kata Reika dengan muka melas. _

"_Ga bisa, dek. Udah harga pas. " _

"_Hmm.. Gimana kalau saya nyanyiin lagu? Nanti harga baksonya dikurangin ya, bang? Hehe."_

"_Haha. Ya sudah, deh. " kata abangnya dengan sedikit terpaksa(?)._

_Dan Reika pun mulai bernyanyi._

"_Abang tukang bakso, abang tukang bakso mari-mari sini, saya mau beli."_

_Ia pun menyertakan tepuk tangan._

"_Abang tukang baso, cepatlah kemari, sudah tak tahan lagi~"_

_Lalu, serentak sosok remaja ganguro—Tapi, agak putih sedikit–itu berlari dengan cepat keluar rumah dan langsung berteriak._

"_WOI! KAMU GA TAHAN NGAPAIN, REIKA?!"_

"_Hah?"_

_Wah, sang kakak salah menangkap cerita ternyata. Kata-katanya ambigu sekali. _

"_KAMU 'KAN MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR! ! SI ABANG JUGA JANGAN NGEGODAIN IMOUTO SAYA DONG! INI NAMANYA PELEC—"_

_**BYURRRRR. **_

_Reika pun menyiram Ryouki dengan kuah bakso._

"_ANJRITTTT. PANASSSSSS."_

"_ANIKI, KALO NGOMONG DIPIKIR DULU PAKE OTAK. LU GA LIAT GUA LAGI MINTA DISKON SAMA ABANGNYA? POKOKNYA INI KUAH ANIKI YANG BAYAR. "_

"_KOK AKU YANG BAYAR? 'KAN YANG LEMPAR KAMU!"_

"_SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT AKU MELEMPARNYA? POKOKNYA AKU GA MAU TAHU!"_

_Ryouki hanya bisa bercengok dan berpasrah ria tatkala mengganti rugi kuah bakso yang di siramkan padanya tadi._

.

.

.

Kira-kira, seperti inilah keluarga Aomine. Dengan keunikan tersendiri, kasih sayang tersendiri dan kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Inilah keluarga yang paling luar biasa—Keluarga Aomine.

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya cerita yang di pending sekian lama kelar juga QwQ.

Kai disini desu~!

Kai sangat suka kisah M-preg *w*/plek. Apalagi setelah melihat fanart M-preg Aokise yang tersebar dimana-mana (khususnya tumblr).

Kisah ini hanya muncul begitu saja akibat nonton film barat, apa itu. Pokoknya semacam game show (ngotot) /plak.

Lalu untuk humornya, saya berterima kasih kepada teman-teman saya yang menjadi beberapa narasumber dan inspirasi dari fic ini(?). Khususnya yang bagian trisep &amp; bisep, serta tip-x bgitu xD wkwkwkwk

Oh iya, maksud daku memberi peringata bahasa rakyat, itu karena bahasa yang digunakan di dalam fic ini kurang sopan dan menyangkut bahasa-bahasa yang mungkin hanya dimengerti oleh beberapa bagian masyarakat.

Lalu, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan saja, ya. Soalnya saya menggunakan beberapa kata yang mungkin agak asing(?) di dengar.

terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini ya xDDDDDD mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini karena saya itu manusia dan saya tidak sempurna /plakk

Sama satu lagi, mau udahan atau lanjuttt ? ;;;) /plek

Sangkyuuu minnaa! RRR Please~ ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

The Awesome Family

.

.

.

**Warning : AU, TYPO, OOC, GARING, GA JELAS, RANDOM, BAHASA RAKYAT.**

.

.

.

Halo semua. Aomine Reika disini.

Putri dari keluarga Aomine ini sedang bergerumul menyendiri dikamarnya, memikirikan tentang bagaimana nasib Manga buatannya. Kalau kalian bertanya tentang kegiatannya saat ini, maka dengan mudahnya pertanyaan itu dapat dijawab. Ia tampak sedang menggambar sebuah_ Manga_. _Manga_ apa? Yaoi lha!

Tumbuh besar dan dididik di keluarga yang terdiri dari dua orang papa, membuatnya sangat terinspirasi untuk membuat _Manga_ dari kisah kehidupan mereka. Apalagi kadang mereka suka romantisan tanpa sadar. 'Kan sang Fujoshi keluarga mereka bisa kena anemia dan jantung gara-gara ngeliat ke-so-sweet-an tersebut.

"Papa Ryoutaaaa." Panggil Reika.

Yang dipanggil menoleh pada si pembuat suara, "Ada apa, Reikacchi?"

"Aku mau bikin _Manga_, pa. Mau minta inspirasi ama papa."

"Wah, tumben sekali! Tenang saja, papa bakal membantu Reikacchi! Tapi…" merasakan ada hal yang janggal ayah berkepala kuning itu bertanya, "Reikacchi mau bikin Manga tentang apa?"

"_Yaoi_." Jawab Reika spontan.

"_Yaoi_ itu… semacam _Homo_..'kan?"

"Iya, pa."

"YA AMPYUN, REIKACCHI. SEJAK KAPAN KAMU SUKA BEGITUAN?"

Mulai deh tabiat lebay papanya tercinta itu keluar.

"Sejak… Aku jadi anak papa..?"

"SEJAK LAHIR DONG?!"

Reika memutar bola matanya, bingung kenapa papanya bisa sebego ini. Mungkin otak papanya kurang beraktifitas.

"Ya, pokoknya gitu deh, pa. Makanya, coba ceritain pengalaman papa sama Papa Daiki."

" GA MAU! KAMU BIKIN MANGA TENTANG HOMO! PAPA MAU CERITA KALAU KAMU UDAH BIKIN MANGA YANG BENER!" kata Ryouta yang panik akan masa depan anaknya.

Tenang saja, Ryouta. Masa depan Fujoshi tidak suram kok. Lagian, Ryouta juga. HOMO ngomong HOMO.

"Pa, NGACA DULU DEH, baru ngomong." Sahut Reika mulai sensi.

Kata bermakna denotasi itu langsung terngiang sebaliknya dikepala Ryouta. Ia benar-benar mengambil sebuah kaca dan melihat bayangan dirinya didalam benda tersebut.

"Kamu ngapain suruh papa ngaca? Papa udah tahu kok kalau papa ganteng!" ujar Ryouta sewot.

Tahu ah, makan hati ngomong sama papa kayak gini.

"Papa Ryouta! Ceritakan kenapa papa mau sama Papa Daiki yang jelek ini?"

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu langsung menyambar pembicaraan kedua anggota keluarganya, "Enak saja! Kamu nggak tahu 'sih kalau Papa itu sebenarnya ganteng!"

"Terus? Kenapa sekarang papa jelek kayak usus sapi?"

"Maksudnya?" Daiki menautkan alisnya.

"Ya, kayak usus Sapi—Hitam, Jelek, Abstrak."

**ANJIRRR. ANAK GA TAHU DIRI. **

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir yang diucapkan putri keluarga Aomine itu ada benarnya juga.

Daiki hanya dapat mengelus-ngelus dadanya. Menahan amarah yang hampir ia muntahkan kepada putri tercintanya yang sangat polos—frontal.

"Seenaknya, ya! Masa' papa sendiri dibilang usus sapi! Muka asli papa itu sebenernya kayak boiben korea gitu!"

"Terus sekarang kok bisa sehancur ini?"

**JLEB. NANCEPPP. FRONTAL AMAT.**

"Reika, kalau kamu sekali lagi ngomong kayak gitu, papa kutuk kamu jadi batu." Sahut Daiki sambil memberikan sorotan tajam kepada putrinya itu.

Reika bergidik ngeri. Ia tentu masih ingin menjalani kehidupan yang manis dan dipenuhi ehem-homo-ehem. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin lebih baik dikutuk jadi batu dibandingkan dikutuk menjadi usus sapi sejenis ama papanya.

"Muka papa jadi kayak gini soalnya—

—Operasinya gagal."

_'Dakinya sih ketebelan, makanya mukanya juga susah buat dibentuk.'_ Batin Reika

**BLETAKKK! **

"Adaww! Papa Daiki ngapain pukul kepalaku?!"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, jadi sebaiknya kuperingatkan kau terlebih dahulu sebelum mengucapkan kata tabu—daki—itu. "

Cih. Ternyata dia tahu pikiran Reika. Ga bisa dinistain diam-diam lagi deh.

"Emangnya Daikicchi pernah operasi pelastik? Bohong. Seumur-umur duit dikumpulin juga cuma buat beli majalah porno." Sahut Ryouta sinis.

"Hah? Enak saja! Kau masih tidak tahu alasan aku ngumpulin duit?"

"Apa? Untuk makan? Hidup? Ngerokok? Majalah porno? Bayar listrik dan air ledeng? Judi Bola? Beli narkoba? Sewa cewek?"

**ASTOGEH RYOUTA. ASUMSINYA GA ADA YANG LEBIH BAGUS APA? APALAGI YANG PALING TERAKHIR. **

"Cih. Kau belum tahu ternyata. Aku itu ngumpulin duit, buat membahagiakanmu." Kata Daiki sembari mengecup singkat bibir Ryouta.

Yang lain hanya merona melihat aksi yang dilakukan suaminya tercinta. Dan mahluk berjenis hawa satu-satunya di keluarga itu hanya berbinar-binar sembari kalang-kabut mencari tissue untuk menghentikan pendarahan dari hidungnya.

"DA-DA-DA-DAIKICCHI! ADA REIKACCHI! JANGAN CIUM-CIUM SEMBARANGAN." Katanya sembari mendorong wajah Daiki agar menjauh darinya.

"Biarkan dia melihat. 'toh katanya nyari refrensi atau inspirasi 'kan?" kata Daiki sembari tersenyum nakal.

"Betul itu, papa! Tumben papa mengerti Reika!" katanya sembari menaikkan ibu jarinya.

"DAIKICCHI! KALO DAIKICCHI LANJUTIN, ENTAR BAKAL AKU GUGAT CERAI!"

"Halah, paling nanti abis cerai kamu nangis-nangis terus minta nikah lagi." Kata Daiki yang sudah siap untuk menurunkan celana yang dikenakan Ryouta.

"DAIKICCHIII!"

Reika hanya ngikik sendiri. Rasanya bahagia sekali mendapat refrensi tanpa perlu maksa sampai musti gosokin daki papanya itu biar hilang.

**_PLAAKKK! _**

Sebuah tamparan kuat dari Ryouta dilayangkan ke Daiki.

"DAIKICCHI JANGAN MACEM-MACEM DI DEPAN REIKA! DIA MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR!"

"Apaan 'sih. Aku 'kan cuma mau membuktikan saja."

"BUKTIIN APANYA COBA! MESUM-SSU! DAIKICCHI PIKIRANNYA CUMA PUSAR KEBAWAH AJA!"

"Tapi, aku cuma mikir begitu kalau sama kamu."

"ARGHHHHHHHH." Teriak Ryouta, depresi. Mungkin dia lelah dengan tingkah laku suaminya yang mikirnya begitu saja.

"Interupsi!" Teriak Reika.

Kedua orangtuanya serentak menoleh dan menjawab, " Kenapa, Reika/Reikacchi?".

"Aku mau tanya!" sahutnya dengan semangat.

"Mau tanya apa-ssu?"

"Aku mau tanya, bagaimana posisi Papa Ryouta sama Papa Daiki pas melakukan 'ITU' ?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

**ANJRIT REIKA BUKANNYA BANTU RYOUTA GANTI TOPIK MALAH PANAS-PANASIN SAJA.**

-xxxx-

Setelah mendapat jurus Kamehameha(?) dari Ryouta, Daiki pun hanya bisa tersungkur dengan babak belur dipinggir sofa.

"Kok kamu tega begitu 'sih sama aku? Aku 'kan cuma menunjukan kasih sayangku padamu, Beibs." Jawab Daiki dengan nada alaynya sembari mengusap perutnya yang menjadi korban seorang Aomine Ryouta.

Ew. Geli banget ya, udah ngomong aku kamu, pake "Beibs" lagi. Ew.

"Habisnya, Aominecchi yang mulai duluan-ssu!" jawab Ryouta. "Dan hentikan panggilan 'beibs' yang menggelikan itu! Dasar Polisi Alay!" sahut Ryouta.

"Kalau Reika ga boleh tanya soal 'ITU', Papa Daiki gombalin Papa Ryouta dong." Sahut Reika bersikukuh.

Daiki langsung menengok ke arah Ryouta, dan Ryouta hanya menghela nafas sembari memberikan pandangan 'buruan turutin apa yang dia mau biar cepet kelar'. Dan dibalas dengan tatapan 'oke' dari Daiki. Gombalan merupakan hal yang mewarnai kehidupan Daiki. Ia tidak akan pernah lelah atau bosan menggombali Ryouta.

"Ehem." Buka Daiki. "Ryouta, kamu tahu ga kenapa aku kerja sebagai polisi?"

"Emang kamu polisi? Bukannya satpam?" jawab Ryouta yang sepertinya masih sensi gara-gara Daiki mencemarkan pikiran anaknya(?).

Daiki frustasi.

"Argh. Jawab ajah!"

"Aku ga tahu, emangnya kenapa?"

"Supaya aku bisa memenjarakanmu di hatiku." Daiki tersenyum seperti waktu dia SMP.

Ah, jujur. Senyuman itu merupakan titik yang paling menggemaskan yang dimiliki seorang Aomine Daiki. Senyum yang merengut hati seorang Kise Ryouta—yang sekarang telah berganti menjadi Aomine Ryouta. Senyum yang dimilikinya kala kepolosannya merajalela waktu SMP.

Tapi, tetap saja. Ryouta adalah tipe pria yang tidak mau kalah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Daiki mengalahkan perasaan kesalnya kali ini.

"Daikicchi…" panggilnya.

"Iya?"

"Tahu ga apa bedanya kamu sama Cheese Cake?" Ah. Kali ini Ryouta membedakan suaminya dengan makanan penutup kesukaannya.

"Apa?"

"Kalau Cheese Cake 'tuh enak."

"Kalau aku?" tanya Daiki dengan suara yang berharap ia akan mendapatkan pujian manis dari Ryouta.

"Kalau kamu enggak."

**JLEB. SAKITNYA NTUH DI SINI NIH.**

"Ih! Papa kok tega gitu sih! Kasian 'tuh si Papa Daiki!" sahut Reika sembari nunjuk-nunjuk papa gelapnya yang kejang-kejang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari istrinya(?) tercinta.

"Udah biarin aja. Oh, iya-ssu. Bagaimana kalau—"

**_BRAKK. _**

Suara pintu memecah keheningan.

"Tadaima." Ucap suara puber remaja laki-laki. Segeralah ia beranjak dari sana menuju Ruang Tamu. Tempat dimana seluruh keluarganya berkumpul.

Kepala keluarga Aomine yang tadi terjangkit kejang langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Akhirnya lu pulang juga ya, tuyul." Sapa Daiki pada Ryouki.

"Enak ajah! Gue ga botak, dasar bokap bejat!"

"Tapi, lu 'kan suka keluyuran kayak tuyul. Manalagi kadang bajunya kotor kayak babi ngepet abis nyusruk. Dan gua cuma bejat sama papamu doang,yul!"

"Bodo amat mau bejat sama siapa! Pokoknya Papa tetep bejat! Udah bejat, gelap lagi! Makanya aku jadi gelap gini kulitnya!"

"Hush, Aniki ga boleh gitu, papa itu ga gelap, cuma item lecek ajh."

**JLEB. **

"Ah, Reikacchi juga ga boleh gitu, papa kamu ga item lecek. Dia tuh. Putih. Putih dongker."

**JLEB. **

Hadeh, suram amat hidup lu, Daiki. Dinistain ama sekeluarga.

**-TBC?-**

A/n : Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Kai update juga :")

Betewe this is some reply~

**RaniRii, Overact, San, Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu**; Sangkyuu for the review QwQ Here is the chapter yang udh lama ga apdet", sorry for the long waiting :"

**MocchanTheZombie**; Sangkyuu for the review! Iyah, Kai juga butuh banyak asupan AoKise saat ini :") mudah-mudahan ini cukup memuaskan hasrat Aokisemu nak(?) / dibuang

**AoKi**; Sangkyuu for the review! Lanjutannya bakal mayoritas AoKise, tapi Kai emang niat buat nyisipin pair lain, kayak NijiHai :3 Kalau mau rikues silahkan~ Kai juga lagi membutuhkan pair yang pas buat lanjutin fic ini w)/

**Shizuka Miyuki**; Sangkyuu for the review! Ahh, sayang banget plot-ku langsung ketahuan(?) /plek, kita sehati beuts, aku waktu bikin fic ini mau nistain si Aokise terus kamu ngereview gitu, ohmaigat kita sehati 3 /dibuang

**Yuma**; Sangkyuu for the review! aww, emangnya mau endingnya gmana :"3 ? Please give Kai some advice 3

Gommen ya kalo fic ini lebih ringkes dibanding yang sebelumnya, tangan Kai lagi mager (males gerak) mana lagi otak juga lagi mentok buat lanjutin ceritanya :")

Please give Kai some review, favorites and follow to make Kai update faster than before w )/ /dibuang

Thnx for reading! Love you readers~ xDDDD


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Hari ini hari minggu dan keluarga absurd ini pun menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama di rumah. Pagi hari seperti biasa, Reika akan bangun pagi untuk melihat kegiatan dua orang tuanya yang sedang merawat tubuh mereka masing-masing(?).

(Oke, ini ambigu sekali)

And weteha yang terjadi tiap pagi di keluarga mereka sehingga putri keluarga itu satu-satunya selalu rela bangun pagi di hari minggu?

Jawabannya, karena…

"Sembilan puluh enam… _chu_."

"Sembilan puluh tujuh.._chu_."

Holi shett. Pemandangan yang absurd ini langsung terpampang di hadapannya. Kedua papanya sedang melakukan Push Up. Terus, apaan tuh suara '_chu_' nya? Oh. Itu.

Jadi, saat ini posisi Daiki berada di atas Ryouta (yang pasti tidak di ehem-ranjang-ehem) sedang melakukan push up layaknya olahragawan biasa. Hanya saja, posisi Ryouta tiduran di bawahnya. Jadi, setiap kali Daiki melakukan _Push Up_, ia akan otomatis dapat mendapatkan ciuman singkat dari Ryouta.

_Hell yeah_, namanya juga keluarga gila. Push up-nya ajah kayak gitu. Mana lagi keduanya kayak saling senang _and blushing_ gitu.

Tapi, Reika tetap bersyukur lahir di keluarga ini, karena bisa melihat pemandangan 'indah' setiap minggu. OHOHOHOHOHO.

**CKREK! **

Suara kamera terdengar dari ponsel Reika.

Sontak Daiki dan Ryouta langsung menengok kea rah sumber suara. "Selamat pagi, Papa~" sapa Reika dengan senyum gemilang (baca:nista) diwajahnya.

**BRUUGHHH. **

Ryouta langsung mendorong Daiki hingga dia terpelanting ke ujung sana.

"PAGI REIKACCHI, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Sapanya sambil ketawa garing

"Pagi, Papa Ryou. Seperti biasa, minggu pagi kali ini papa juga senang sekali di pagi hari~"

"IH. REIKACCHI BISA AJAH. AHAHAHAHAHAH." Oke, Ryouta udah panik gara-gara anaknya ngeliatin perbuatan nista mereka di pagi hari.

"REIKACCHI SAYANG SAMA PAPA GA?" tanya Ryouta nyengir kuda.

"Sayang dong. Makanya Reika biarinin papa Push Up dari tadi tanpa ngeganggu papa."

Lu udah ngeganggu papa lu, Reika.

"KALO SAYANG HAPUS LAH FOTONYA!" Kata Ryouta sembari mengambil hape Reika.

"Ga mau! Mau Reika jadiin referensi!" dan Reika pun menarik hapenya kembali.

"REFRENSI JIDAT LO. HAPUS FOTONYA!"

"Ga mau! Ini bisa dijadiin duit, pa!"

"PAPA GA PEDULI. HAPUS FOTONYA!"

Dan terjadilah tarik-tarikan hape karena tarik tambang sudah terlalu menstrim.

Sedangkan Daiki dipojok sana hanya dapat merenung memeriksa giginya yang ompong atau tidak.

**-xxxx-**

Pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Ryouta tentunya. Badan ramping gitu tenaganya ya tenaga badak. Alhasil Reika cemberut selama jam makan pagi.

"Papa jahat." Gumam Reika.

"Jahat dari hongkong-ssu! Reikacchi yang jahat-ssu! Main foto aja tanpa minta ijin!"

"Tapi, 'kan foto itu bisa menghasilkan duit, pa!"

"Tetap saja, Reikacchi! Duit yang diterima ga sebanding dengan harga diri papa!"

Reika bungkam sembari termanyun. Pelit banget 'sih papanya, cuma minta foto sekali aja ga boleh sampai maksa hapus fotonya.

"_Lagian, kayak Papa Ryouta punya harga diri aja. Ngelakuin perbuatan nista pagi-pagi."_

**_BLETAKKK._**

Sebuah hantaman diberikan kepada Reika.

"Adawww! Apaan 'sih papa main pukul Reika aja!"

"Papa tahu pikiran kamu, Reikacchi." Jawab Ryouta tegas.

"Apaan 'sih! Papa sok tahu kayak dukun!"

"Enak aja! Emang muka Papa udah keriputan dan berbelek?"

"Yaudah sih! Emang semua dukun keriputan dan berbelek? Papa sok tahu! "

Duh. Keluarga rempong. Pagi-pagi saja sudah seribut ini. Bagaimana nanti siang?

"Ehem." Sela Daiki, "Sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi." Ia segera melerai kedua mahluk yang sedang bersilat lidah sedari tadi.

"Oh iya, Reika. Papa hari ini sepertinya bisa pulang cepat. Reika mau titip apa untuk dibawa pulang?" Tanya Daiki sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju tempat dimana tas berisi peralatan polisinya berada.

"Iya, Pa? Aku mau titip _Strawberry Shortcake_ yang dijual di dekat stasiun dimana papa biasa turun!" jawab Reika dengan berbinar-binar. Akhirnya papanya baik sama dia.

"Oke. Nanti Papa belikan. Papa pergi dulu ya, bye."

"Makasih Papa~, Bye~"

Ryouta menatap Daiki dengan tatapan aneh dan lekas menghampirinya. "Daikicchi… Kau tidak mau aku saja yang membelikan Kuenya? Lagipula hari ini aku juga tidak kerja. Mau aku temani sampai stasiunmu?"

"Hah? Tidak usah, lagipula untuk apa? Ini juga tidak seperti kau yang biasanya, Ryouta." Jawab Daiki.

Ryouta terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Daiki dengan senyumannya, "Habisnya, Daikicchi jarang sekali pulang cepat. Jadi aku ingin membuat Daikicchi pulang lebih cepat. Lagipula di dekat stasiun ada supermarket yang besar, aku bisa kesana untuk membuat makan malam, Daikicchi mau makan apa?"

Daiki hanya terdiam mendengar Ryouta berbicara panjang lebar. "Tenang saja Ryouta, aku pasti akan pulang cepat. Dan untuk makan malam kali ini, biar kau saja yang menentukan. Atau kalau kau kehabisan ide, tanyakan saja pada anak-anak kita." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Oke… Daikicchi yakin tidak mau aku masakan sesuatu yang kau mau?" Tanya Ryouta memastikan.

"Tidak, Ryouta. Segala masakan yang kau buat pasti akan kumakan." Kata Daiki sambil mengelus lembut pipi porselen Ryouta.

Ryouta yang memerah hanya dapat mengangguk pelan, "Ya sudah… Hati-hati ya, Daikicchi…"

"Iya, Sayang." Jawabnya sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu. Tetapi, langkah kaki itu segera terhenti sebentar saat Daiki mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya."

"Ada apa, Daikicchi?"

"Tadi janji kita 'kan 100 push up dan kecupan, aku mau ambil 3 kecupan yang terlewat tadi." Daiki langsung meraih wajah Ryouta untuk mendekat dan mendaratkan ciumannya—

pada dahi,

pipi,

dan bibir Ryouta.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai nanti." Dan Daiki pun pergi meninggalkan Ryouta dengan senyuman puas diwajahnya.

"M-Mouu! Daikicchi!" Ryouta yang sebal dengan perbuatan suaminya itu hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya. Tapi apa daya, justru hal seperti ini lah yang membuat Ryouta semakin jatuh cinta dengan suaminya. Suaminya penuh dengan kejutan.

-xxxx-

Aku tahu kok. Hari ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Seperti biasa, mereka tidak langsung mengucapkannya. Antara Papa Ryou pasti tau bahwa Papa Daiki akan lupa hari special mereka. Atau Papa Daiki yang pura-pura bersikap seperti itu untuk membuat kejutan untuk Papa Ryou.

Hah. Setiap tahun memang begini. Tapi, lebih sering Papa Daiki yang lupa sih. Toh Papa Ryou juga jarang sekali marah kalau hari special mereka terlupakan. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat Papa Daiki yang pikunnya setengah mampus.

Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan Papa sedih!

OHOHOHOHO. Lihat saja nanti akan kubelikan hadiah untuk kalian berdua! OHOHOHO.

"Terus, Reika. Kalau kamu yang mau beli hadiah kenapa aku harus ikut? Mana lagi ini daerah papa kerja, pasti lebih mudah ketahuan kalau kita membeli hadiah." Sahut Aniki yang sudah lelah ditarik kesekian banyak toko untuk membelikan hadiah yang pas bagi kedua orang tuanya.

"Aniki 'kan kakak yang baik yang mau menemani adiknya," Jawab Reika. "Lagipula, kalau aku kenapa-kenapa bukan 'kah nanti Aniki yang sedih?"

"Iya sih… Tapi tetap saja—"

"Nanti kalau Aniki mau menemani Reika sampai nanti sore, Reika bakal panggil Aniki pakai 'Onii-chan'."

"KAMU MAU KE TOKO MANA LAGI REIKA?" Jawab Ryouki yang langsung bersemangat.

_Makan 'tuh 'Onii-chan'. _

"Ke Toko yang sebelah sana yuk, 'Onii-chan~'."

"HAYUKKKKK."

Sesampai di sebuah toko dekat persimpangan kota, terlihat sebuah toko antik yang berkesan _vintage_ dari bagian luar hingga kedalamnya. Toko itu juga dihiasi warna _pastel color_ dan dinding kayu berwarna putih yang membuat kesan _vintage_ yang ada semakin kuat.

Aku menarik Ryouki untuk masuk kedalam sana. Disana terdapat banyak hiasan-hiasan berwarna cerah. Mulai dari kotak perhiasan hingga gantungan kunci. Mereka juga menjual buku tulis dengan desain _cover_ yang menggemaskan.

"Hey, Reika."

"Kenapa, Onii-chan?"

"NGHHHH—"

Aduh, geli banget melihat tingkah laku Aniki yang lebay dipanggil Onii-chan doang.

"Ehem, maksudku, kau yakin mau membeli barang dari toko ini? Mereka berdua 'kan laki-laki. Mana mungkin suka hal-hal kayak gini." Sahut Aniki.

"Tidak semuanya berbau perempuan atau feminim untuk mereka berdua. Lagipula Papa Ryou juga demen yang imut-imut, dan aku yakin Papa Daiki tidak keberatan."

Dan segera aku melihat sebuah bingkai empat kotak yang simple dengan campuran warna pastel kuning dan bermotif garis biru tua. Cocok sekali untuk mereka! Aku bergegas mengambilnya dan mengantri di kasir. Sedangkan Aniki hanya menatapku kebingungan.

"Kau yakin mereka akan suka hadiah ini?"

"Tentu saja, Onii-chan."

"—NGH. Kokoro ini tidak kuat kau berlaku seperti itu padaku.."

JIJIK BANGET YA AMPUN ANIKI. INI DI TEMPAT UMUM. DAN MUKAMU KAYAK ORANG ABIS DISODOMI ASTAGA.

Setelah kembali sadar bahwa tindakannya memalukan ia segera melanjutkan perkataanya. "Ehem. Maksudku, kenapa kau sangat yakin mereka akan suka hadiah membosankan seperti itu?"

"Onii-chan sendiri tahu 'kan kalau papa kita berdua alay? Kalau Onii-chan _follow Instagram_ Papa Ryou, kau akan melihat Papa Ryou dan Papa Daiki sempat-sempatnya foto empat kotak di pagi hari ketika kiita mau telat ke sekolah."

Muka Aniki terlihat seperti baru sadar. Kemana saja kau 15 tahun ini sampai tidak tahu papa Ryou sangat tergila-gila _selfie_?

Dan kamipun keluar dari toko dan menuju stasiun kereta.

Ah. Aku kepikiran sesuatu. "Onii-chan."

"Apa, Reika?" Responnya sudah lebih terbiasa dibandingkan sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia sudah beradaptasi dengan panggilan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau dibingkainya kita pasangkan foto mereka berdua? Atau foto kita juga? Jadi satu kotak untuk Papa Ryou, satu kotak untuk papa Daiki, satu kotak untukku dan satu lagi untuk onii-chan?"

"Enggak mau." Katanya tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku tidak mau satu bingkai sama mahluk alay macam kedua ortu kita."

"Dasar onii-chan anak durhaka. Kalau begitu kita cetak foto dulu saja—"

"Reika! Ryouki!" panggil suara familiar yang jelas terdengar oleh kami. Langsung kami menengok dan terlihat Papa Daiki berpakaian polisi lengkap yang sepertinya habis selesai berpatroli siap menghampiri kami dari kejauhan.

"AH. ITU PAPA DAIKI." Sahutku panik. "ONII-CHAN. KAU CETAK FOTO SANA DI TEMPAT FUJ* F*LM YANG DI SEBELAH BAKMI KUCING YANG JADI LANGGANANNYA PAPA DAIKI. AKU BAKAL NGALIHIN PERHATIANNYA PAPA."

"HAH? DIMANA COBA YANG JUAL BAKMI KUCING? TUH 'KAN ADA SI PAPA," Aniki ikut panik.

"POKOKNYA CARI AJA DEH TUKANG CETAK FOTO, UDAH PERGI SANA! NANTI JANGAN LUPA BUNGKUSIN BINGKAINYA YA, PAKE KERTAS KADO KALO BISA. JANGAN BUNGKUS PAKE KORAN YA, ENTAR DIKIRA NASI UDUK. " Perintahku secepatnya. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi aniki ngerti yang aku ngomongin atau tidak yang penting di harus segera pergi dari sini biar rencana kami tidak ketahuan.

"YAUDAH NANTI KETEMU DI RUMAH YA! BYE." Sahut Ryouki sembari ngibrit dari hadapan Papa Daiki yang kian mendekat secepatnya.

Aku segera membalikan badan dan melihat Papa Daiki yang sudah tinggal beberapa langkah menuju hadapanku. "Hai Papa!" sapaku berusaha agar kepanikanku tidak kelihatan.

"Kok Ryouki langsung lari 'sih?" tanya Papa yang bingung dan curiga melihat tingkah laku anak laki-lakinya. "Oi, Reika. Jangan bilang dia berkelahi lagi atau nyolong cucian tetangga?"

"ENGGA LAH PA! LAGIAN MASA' ANIKI NYOLONG CUCIAN TETANGGA KITA YANG NENENK-NENEK ITU!"

"Hm. Iya juga 'sih. Dia tidak berkelahi 'kan? Biasanya dia akan kabur sejauh mungkin kalau habis berkelahi." Sahut Papa yang ngotot dan kepo soal aniki.

"Engga, pa. Aniki cuma kebelet pipis tadi. Lagipula seharian ini aniki menemani Reika untuk membeli kado buat temen Reika."

"Oh. Baguslah kalau begitu." Sahut Papa lega. "Reika mau ikut ke kantor papa? Sebentar lagi waktu kerja papa selesai. Papa tinggal ambil tas papa sama berberes sisa berkas. Sekalian kamu pulang bareng papa saja. Bilangin si Ryouki kalau mau pulang bareng suruh dia ke kantor papa."

"Enggak usah, pa. Tadi, Aniki udah sekalian pergi ke rumah temennya. Katanya mau kerjain tugas kelompok." Kataku berusaha menemukan alasan logis.

"Tumben dia mau ninggalin kamu sendirian di tempat kayak gini… Ya sudah, ikut Papa."

Phew. Untung ga ketahuan Papa. Kalau ketahuan Papa habis sudah. Tapi, Papa 'kan bukan tipe yang sensitif soal hal-hal kayak gini. Seharusnya aku tenang saja 'sih.

Sesampainya di kantor papa, aku melihat banyak pekerja wanita yang memperhatikannya dan saling berbisik satu sama lain. Ya, aku akui papa lumayan tampan sih, tapi tidak'kah mereka mengerti bahwa papa sudah menikah?

Tapi, saat ini papa tidak menggunakan cincinnya saat bekerja. Katanya, dia takut cincinnya rusak atau hilang ketika ia menjalani pekerjaannya yang diperlukan banyak otot itu. jadi, ia menaruh cincinnya di dalam kotak yang Ia tinggalkan di rumah, dan ia menaruh kotak itu tepat disebelah foto-foto kami. Kadang papa _so sweet_. Tapi, kadang ga pekanya setengah mampus.

"AOMINE-SANNN!"

Tiba-tiba suara cempreng milik seorang wanita datang menghampirinya dan lekas mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Papa. Dan setelah itu, diikuti beberapa wanita lainnya yang mengerumuni papa.

"Hyaaa~ Aomine-san nakal! Sukanya sama yang muda jauh ya~. Cantik pula~."sahut salah satu wanita itu.

"Kenapa ga sama kita saja 'sih Aomine-san? Kita juga cantik kok. Hihihi." Dan mereka tertawa ala cewek cabe-cabean.

"Ini siapamu, Aomine-san~?"

Shit. Siapa para wanita murahan ini? Papa Daiki sudah punya Papa Ryou!

"Oh. Dia? Dia anakku."

Dan seketika mereka semua cengok ditempat.

"Hah? Bo-bohong ah! Aomine-san bukan 'kah belum menikah?"

"Aku sudah menikah." Sahut Papa dingin.

"Eeh? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Karena kalian tidak bertanya."

"Ah Aomine-san bisa saja bercandanya hahahaha. Aomine-san 'kan baru berumur 25 mana mungkin sudah punya anak yang umurnya sekitar 15 tahun. Hahaha."

"Aku sudah lebih dari 25 tahun. Itulah sebabnya kalian harus menanyakan informasi seseorang lebih lanjut terlebih dahulu baru mengikutinya kemana-mana."

Dan Papa langsung berlalu disamping mereka.

HAH. MAMPUS. MAKAN NOH CABE. DIPERMALUKAN SAMA BAPAK GUE AHAHAHAHA.

**_PLETAKK!_**

"ADAW! SAKIT, PA!" sahutku.

"Papa tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan dan itu tidak sopan, Reika."

"BODO AMAT LAGIAN MEREKA CAB—"

**_PLETAKK!_**

"OMONGANNYA REIKA. KITA DI KANTOR PAPA."

_Cih. Dasar dukun. Tahu aja yang aku pikirkan._

**PLETAKK!**

**-x-o-x-o-x-**

**A/N :**

Hai semua! Akhirnya setelah beberapa waktu Kai bisa update lagi xD!

Ini update kilat sebelum ide ngilang jadi kalau banyak salah maaf ya :" maaf juga ya kalau kurang panjang, tadinya Kai mau gabung sama chapter ini, jadi karena belum kelar, Kai pisah jadi 2 chapter :" ihik

Lalu terima kasih buat yang udah review! Kai berterima kasih sekali karena banyak dari kalian yang masih sempat untuk meninggalkan jejak di kolom review yang menjadi penyemangat buat Kai saat ini #asek #heh

Kai belum sempet balesin reviewnya maaf ya :" mungkin besok baru Kai bales satu-satu.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah review dan mau mengikuti cerita ini !

Buat yang belum, RRR ya biar Kai cepat update hahahaha xD

Flame accepted!

Kaizumielric2210


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Setelah keluar dari kantor polisi tempat Daiki bekerja, mereka langsung menuju ke toko roti dekat stasiun.

"Reika, kamu mau _Strawberry Chessecake _'kan?" tanya Daiki pada putrinya.

"_Shortcake_, pa." sahut Reika penuh penekanan. Begini saja lupa, apalagi hari pernikahan mereka. "_By the way,_pa. Papa tahu 'kan kalau hari ini hari apa?"

Daiki segera menengok ke arah putrinya dan berkata dengan seenaknya, "Apa maksudmu, Reika? Hari ini 'kan hari minggu. Tumben kau jadi pelupa."

Reika segera menggembungkan pipinya, "Ih. Justru papa yang pelupa. Bisa-bisa nanti pas kita pulang, Papa Ryou bakal ngambek sama Papa."

Mendengar kata-kata dari anaknya itu, Daiki menyeringai tipis. "Heh? Ngambek? Kalau begitu aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu agar Ryouta tidak marah padaku." Daiki segera menengok ke arah putrinya dan memberi tatapan penuh dengan kode. "Kau mau membantu papamu ini 'kan?"

Reika segera berpaling, tak tahan melihat tatapan menjijikan penuh makna dari papanya, "IDIIIHHH—SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU BANTUIN PAPA—", Daiki segera menutup mulut Reika yang bacotnya ga nahan, "Kamu mau refrensi buat Doujinshi kamu ga?"

Dan Reika pun langsung nurut.

**-xxxx-**

"Aku Pulang." Sahut Ryouki seraya memasuki rumah. Ryouta yang sedang sibuk di dapur hanya dapat menjawab , "_Okaerinasai_, Ryoukicchi." Dari kerjauhan.

Pertama-tama, sesuai rencana Reika, mereka akan memberikan hadiah ini pada makan malam atau detik-detik terakhir mereka sekeluarga bersiap tidur. Jadi ryouki lekas menyembunyikan hadiah yang sudah ia bungkus dengan kertas kado di dalam kamarnya, baru beranjak pergi ke dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Pa?" seperti biasa, tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku sedang mengupas cangkang kepiting." Sahut Ryouta yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan daging kepiting dari kakinya.

"Bukan begitu, caranya. Sini aku bantu." Ryouki langsung melepas blazer seragamnya dan langsung mengambil celemek diujung dapur. Ia megambil kepiting yang ada di tangan papanya dan memecah cangkangnya dengan penjepit cangkang. "Kalau Papa mau membuka cangkang kepiting, mulai dulu dari kakinya. Papa arahkan dulu kakinya pada jepitan dengan posisi ini, lalu jepit yang kencang. Nah, 'kan sudah pecah, tinggal pisahkan daging dengan cangkangnya." Ujar Ryouki panjang lebar.

"Oh seperti itu, ya. Kalau badannya tinggal dibuka dari ujungnya pakai pisau yang ini 'kan?" Tanya Ryouta sembari mempraktekan.

"Iya, seperti itu, nanti bagian yang ini jangan dimasukan ke sup ya, Pa. Nanti rasanya ga sinkron—_Kayak otak papa_." Suara Ryouki semakin pelan ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Apa, Ryoukicchi? Ulangi sekali lagi?" Kata Ryouta yang sudah siap melempar pisau ke arah anaknya.

"Ga-gapapa kok, Pa. Tadi ada kucing lewat." Ujar Ryouki mengalihkan pembicaraan. "_By the way pa,_ Papa tumben bikin sup kepiting. Kenapa ga bikin sup jagung aja atau apa kek yang lebih gampang?"

Ryouta terdiam sejenak.

"Sebenarnya, Papa ingin buat makanan yang pernah kita makan di restoran Chinese Food yang mahal itu. Terus, Daikicchi 'kan waktu itu nambah supnya sampai dua kali. Tampaknya, dia sangat doyan sup itu… Jadi, Papa berpikir untuk membuatkan masakan yang Daikicchi suka… hari ini.." Suara Ryouta semakin memelan diiringi dengan pipinya yang semakin memerah.

Ryouki menghela napas, "Seperti biasa, ya. Papa pasti yang paling semangat pada saat hari peringatan pernikahan kalian berdua."

"Habisnya… " pipi Ryouta semakin memerah. "Daikicchi selalu bilang mau coba masakan Papa yang lain. Tapi, Papa 'kan cukup sibuk, jadi hanya bisa memasakan sesuatu yang simple buat kalian semua. Mumpung hari ini Papa tidak kerja dan ada waktu Papa jadi pingin membuatkan makanan enak." Sahut Ryouta sembari tertawa kecil.

"Walaupun rasanya pasti tidak seenak restoran, tapi setidaknya masakan yang Papa buat dapat mengisi hari special ini, hehe." Dan Ryouta pun tersenyum kearah Ryouki sembari menunjukan semburat pipinya berona kemerahan.

_'Papa Ryou imut sekali… mungkin ini sebabnya kenapa Papa Daiki jatuh cinta pada Papa Ryou…' _Batin Ryouki.

_'SHIT, APA YANG BARU SAJA GUA PIKIRKAN. IUW. MANA MUNGKIN PAPA ALAY INI ADA IMUT-IMUTNYA. IUW. AH AU AH.'_ Dan Ryouki pun merinding disko.

"Ya, ya. Nanti kalau supnya sudah jadi taruh dimangkok ini ya, Pa." Ujar Ryouki sembari menaruh mangkuk besar di sebelah meja dapur. "Papa juga buat nasi goreng seafood ya? Udangnya banyak sekali. Pasti gara-gara Papa Daiki suka sekali dengan udang."

"Ya.. Begitulah, hehehe." Ryouta kembali tertawa renyah. "Tolong siapkan meja, ya Ryouki. Sepertinya sebentar lagi papamu pulang. Papamu berjanji pulang jam 7 hari ini, hehe. Tumben sekali dia pulang cepat."

Ryouta tampak sangat senang sekali sampai cengengesan di dapur sendirian. Sepertinya ia memang kangen saat-saat kebersamaan mereka sebagai keluarga. Ia sampai berlatih memasak sup kepiting itu.

Iya, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengupas cangkang kepiting. Sebenarnya, ia pernah memasakan sup kepiting untuk keluarganya. Namun, karena Ryouta yang tidak begitu berbakat dalam memasak hal baru, ia menjadi lelah dan mager kemudian membiarkan sup kepiting itu dimasak dengan cangkang-cangkangnya.

Dan yang dimasakin makanan itu hanya bisa termenung dan cengo sembari makan sup pake tangan—karena kepitingnya ga bisa dibuka keles kalo pake sendok. Mereka inisiatif sendiri lah cangkangnya bisa dibuat nyendok sup—Iuw, rada jorok sih ya, _like_ itu sup apa kobokan?

Oke, _to the point_, masakan Ryouta itu pas-pasan dan standar—bukan motor ya. Bahkan bisa dibilang Hoki-hokian. Kalau tahun ini shio monyet, ya masakannya enak terus sepanjang tahun, soalnya shio kambing sama monyet sinkron. Jadi, ditahun monyet ini masakan-masakan Ryouta lagi bagus.

Abaikan yang barusan, author tidak tau feng shui dan cara baca hoki orang. Lagian sejak kapan Kise shionya kambing?

Ya pokoknya gitu lah, ada faktor keberuntungan di dalam masakkan Ryouta. Bisa dengan masakannya ditolong Ryouki, atau dia salah menambahkan bumbu, terus mendadak sinkron jadi rasanya enak.

Jadi, ia juga membutuhkan latihan untuk menyempurnakan masakannya. Karena hari ini hari yang special bagi seorang Aomine Ryouta, ia memutuskan untuk mencoba masakan yang ia paksakan harus sempurna di hari yang special ini.

Emang udah tabiat Aomine Ryouta kok. Ngotot, nyolot, dan maksa. Yang penting itu makanan kudu berhasil walau pake jampe-jampe ludah dia.

Ketika Kise bersiap meludahi masakannya yang ia percayai merupakan jampe-jampe dan kunci sukses agar maskannya enak, seketika pintu depan terdorong dan terbuka secara kasar.

"PAPA RYOUUUUU! PAPA RYOUUUUUU! PAPA DIMANA PA?!"

Dan suara cempreng nan menggelegar putri semata wayangnya memenuhi ruangan apartemen mereka.

Sampah banget lah si Reika, itu bacodnya macam toa masjid dipasang di ruang kedap suara. Hmm, mampus, mampus dah tuh kuping.

"APA SIH REIKACCHI, GA BISA PULANG DENGAN DAMAI YA?"

Maksudnya pulang dengan suara pelan,ya. Bukan nyumpahin anaknya mati. Kalau pulang dengan damai mah berpulang ke rumah Yang Maha Esa.

Ketika Ryouta berjalan dari dapur ke ruang tamu, terkejutlah dia melihat Reika menangis jejeritan. Ternyata yang barusan tidak hanya jeritan biasa saja, tenyata ia mengikut sertakan isak tangis diantaranya.

"PAPA RYOUUU HUWEEE…. PAPA DAIKI…. HIKS … PAPA DAIKI…."ujar Reika sesengukan sembari membopong Papanya yang lemah dengan lengan bersimbah darah. Napas Daiki dan Reika tampak tersengal-sengal. Mereka berdua tampak habis dikejar-kejar dan diburu oleh bandit atau penjahat.

"DA-DAIKICCHI!" teriak Ryouta sembari menghampiri suaminya dan membantunya berjalan dengan membopong pundaknya ke arah sofa dan membantunya duduk. "Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini?! Apa yang terjadi?" Ryouta tampak panik dan hampir menangis.

"Te-tenang saja Ryouta." Ucap Daiki di sela napasnya. "Sebaiknya kau ambilkan lap dulu atau tisu untuk mengelap dan menutup pendarahanku." Ryouta langsung berlari mencari apa yang diminta Daiki tanpa pikir panjang. Ia mengambil kotak P3K dan sebuah handuk kecil untuk membasuh tangan Daiki.

Ryouki yang mendengar keributan pun keluar dari dapur. Telat banget, kakak.

Ia langsung terkejut melihat lengan papanya yang bersimbah darah dan menghampirinya dengan panik, "BAPAK BEGO, TOLOL, PEAAAAA. LU NGAPAIN AJA JIR SAMPE KAYAK GITUUUU. ANJIR LAH WOI KALO LU SAMPE KEHABISAN DARAH TERUS MATI GIMANA NASIB PAPA RYOU WOI. " Ia langsung menengok ke arah Reika yang pasti memiliki jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "INI BAPAK LU KENAPA WOI? LU APAIN ELAH? ATAU DIA DIAPAIN, REIKA?"

Reika langsung panik dan menangis sembari menutup wajahnya, "A-AKU GA KUAT CERITANYA ANIKI. UHUHUHU. INI TERLALU TRAGIS. UHUHUHOEKH."

"LEBAY BANGET ANJIR, REIKA. BURU CERITA LAH, TRAGIS JIDAT LO, INI BAPAK LO MASIH IDUP, UNTUNG CUMA LENGANNYA YANG BERDA—"

**_"BERISIK!"_**

Bacot Ryouta berhasil menghentikan teriakan-teriakan anaknya dan berganti dengan keheningan. Anak-anaknya terdiam dan hanya bisa duduk memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya.

_Hiks. _

Isakan pertama lolos dari mulut Ryouta. Seisi keluarga menatapnya.

"Daikicchi..Hiks…Bego. Kan sudah kubilang hati-hati kalau bertugas. Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau sampai terluka sedikit pun gara-gara pekerjaan ini aku mau kau berhenti…Hiks… Aku tidak mau kehilangan Daikicchi... Lebih baik aku menggantikan Daikicchi mencari uang dibandingkan harus kehilanganmu...Hiks.. Uhuuu.." Dan isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Daiki mengelus dan membelai lembut wajah Ryouta dengan tangan kanannya—tangan yang tidak terluka.

"Maafkan aku, Ryouta." Tidak ada balasan, "Sebenarnya aku tadi dikejar-kejar, makanya lenganku jadi terluka begini." Ujar Daiki tersenyum getir.

Isakan Ryouta terhenti sejenak untuk menanyakan penjelasan dari Daiki, "Dikerjar siapa, Daikicchi?"

Daiki menatap lekat Ryouta sembari mengelus surai pirangnya.

"Aku… Dikejar..Perasaanku untuk mencintaimuuuuu."

Seketika muka Daiki berubah menjadi mahluk slengean.

**PLAKKKKKK**

Suara tamparan keras terdengar hingga ke tetangga. Tetangga sepertinya bingung yang barusan suara petasan atau bukan.

"DAIKICCHI….HIKS…. JANGAN JADI BANJINGAN,YA. HIKS… AKU LAGI SERIUS NANYA DAIKICCHI, JANGAN SEENAKNYA BECANDA CENGENGESAN KETAWA HAHA HEHE—"

"Engga, Ryouta. Aku seriusan—" sahut Daiki sembari memegangi sebelah wajahnya yang baru saja ditampar dengan tidak etisnya. Sepertinya Daiki tidak akan bisa merasakan wajahnya seminggu ke depan. Ya sudahlah, untung Ryouta yang nampar.

**I CAN'T FEEL MY FACE WHEN I'M WITH YOUUUU**

**BUT I LOVE IT (BUT I LOVE IT) BUT I LOVE IT (BUT I LOVE IT)**

Ehem, oke lupakan Background Song numpang lewat barusan.

"Daikicchi, aku tidak tertawa. Ini tidak lucu." Ujar Ryouta yang sudah siap mengadahkan tangannya untuk menampar Daiki kalau bertindak macam-macam. Isak tangisnya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh amarah dan sisa air mata tadi.

"Tidak, Aku serius, Ryouta. Coba kau bersihkan luka di tanganku." Ujar Daiki sembari mengarahkan tangannya yang terluka ke arah Ryouta dengan panik. Ryouta yang masih sebal menjadi agak enggan melakukannya, tapi dengan begini, ia akan tahu apakah ini benar atau hanya akal-akalan seorang Aomine Daiki untuk mengerjainya.

Ia lekas membasahi handuk kecil yang tadi ia ambil, lalu membersihkan luka di tangan Daiki dengan hati-hati. Sebagian besar cairan berwarna merah itu hilang terserap handuk, hal ini membuat Ryouta berpikir positif pasti Daiki benar-benar terluka. Ia terus mengelap tangan Daiki, hingga ke arah lengan bawahnya. Ketika ia mengelap lengannya, muncul goresan-goresan kemerahan yang tak hilang-hilang walau dioleskan berkali-kali. Ryouta meyakini bahwa goresan itu adalah luka hasil dari Daiki yang mungkin kejar-kejaran dengan penjahat.

"Tuh 'kan Daikicchi bohong! Disini banyak goresan, pasti ini ulah pekerjaanmu, ya, 'kan?" Ujar Ryouta dengan sangat yakin.

Daiki tersenyum kuda, "Bersihkan dengan benar, Ryouta sayang."

Idih, ambigu beuds dah.

Ryouta mendengus sebal, namun tetap membersihkan lengan Daiki dengan hati-hati. Begitu lengan Daiki bersih dari cairan merah yang mengalir dari tangannya, Ryouta dapat melihat sesuatu tertulis ditangan Daiki. Ternyata yang tadi bukanlah luka goresan.

**_"Happy Anniversary, Baby! Gotcha!"_**

Kata-kata itulah yang tertulis di lengan Aomine Daiki. Ah, ia pasti menulisnya dengan spidol permanen.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai kembali turun membasahi wajah Ryouta disertai dengan isak tangisannya, "Daikicchi bego! Ini 'kan Anniversary, bukan april mop!" Ryouta berlutut dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Daiki. "Padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot berusaha membuat kejutan di hari jadi kita sebagai tanda kau mengingatnya. Kau pulang dengan selamat saja sudah merupakan hadiah bagiku, Daikicchi."

Daiki tersenyum lembut dan mengusap dahi Ryouta pelan lalu menciumnya. "Oh, Jadi kau tidak mau hadiah yang sudah kusiapkan ini?" ujar Daiki sembari memperlihatkan sebuah kantung berwarna kuning, yang entah apa isinya.

Ryouta bergeming dan beranjak memeluk Daiki, "Ehhhh? Tumben Daikicchi juga siapin kado! Aku mauuuu!"

Pasangan hidupnya yang satu ini memang kelewat cengeng, hal itu membuat Daiki sulit menahan diri untuk menjahilinya. Dan setiap kali ia melakukannya, hal itu selalu sukses berkat tabiat cengeng Ryouta. Dan kali ini pun, Daiki tersenyum puas.

"Happy Anniversary, Ryouta." Dan ia melanjutkannya dengan mencium bibir Ryouta. Isakan Ryouta terhenti dan ia memejamkan matanya, membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh Daiki. Ciuman mereka menjadi semakin panas dan Ryouta mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pria dihadapannya, dibalas dengan tangan yang memegang pinggang Ryouta dengan erat. Desahan dan erangan mulai pelan mulai lolos dari bibir mereka. Shit, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terjadi adegan panas.

**_JEPRET!_**

Kedua orang tua yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatan panas mereka berhenti dan menengok ke arah suara tadi.

"_Shit._ Lagi-lagi kameraku lupa ku _silent_." Decihan kesal lolos dari mulut putri mereka.

Wajah Ryouta semakin memerah dan moodnya langsung hilang begitu mengetahui kedua anak mereka masih berdiri memperhatikan orang tuanya sembari menunggu aba-aba berikutnya—_like_, tadi kedua anaknya disuruh diam (baca: diteriaki berisik).

"REIIIKACHIIII~ , KASIH SINI HAPE KAMU KE PAPA. " Ryouta bersiap bangkit dari posisinya dan menyergap anaknya.

"ENGGA MAUUUUUUUU," anaknya berteriak dan langsung terjadi aksi kucing-tikus di dalam rumah.

Sedangkan Ryouki? Ia hanya berdiri mematung disana dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus yang baru dimasak ayahnya tadi.

**-xxxx-**

Dengan kepala benjol dan cemberut menghiasi wajah putrinya, ia berhasil merengut hape putrinya dan men-_delete_ kembali foto-foto bukti mereka melakukan perbuatan nista.

"Nih Reikacchi, papa kembalikan hape kamu." Ryouta langsung mengembalikan hape Reika ketika semuanya sudah duduk dimeja makan.

Reika tidak mau mengambil kembali hapenya, masih dengan wajah manyun—buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya,ya. Tabiat ngambek papanya saja masih dibawa sampai anaknya.

"Sudah, Reika. Tidak usah ngambek lagi, ini papamu sudah masakin makanan buat kita, ayo makanannya dimakan dan ambil hapemu." Bujuk Daiki meredakan amarah putrinya.

Ryouta menghela napas, lalu ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Daikicchi," panggil Ryouta. "Duduknya deketan denganku, dong. Sini, sini." Ryouta berujar manja sembari berusaha menarik kursi yang Daiki duduki mendekat. Daiki yang kedoyanannya memanjakan Ryouta langsung menuruti perintah Ryouta dan menarik kursinya mendekat. Tertarik, Reika mulai mengadahkan pandangannya ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

Ryouta langsung mengambil hape Reika, membuka aplikasi _camera_ dan mengadahkan alat komunikasi tersebut ke arahnya dan suaminya.

"Daikicchi, _Selfie_."

Menuruti ucapan Ryouta, Daiki langsung memasang senyuman lembut dan menghadap ke arah kamera hape. Seraya menghitung mundur, Ryouta mengubah gayanya dan mencium pipi Daiki. Alhasil, foto _selfie_ mereka berisi Ryouta yang mencium Daiki.

_"ANJAYYYYYY SO SWEET BANGET LAH ORTU GUA. BRENGSEK-BRENGSEK KELAKUAN KAYAK GULA JAWA."_

Reika ber-_fangirl_ ria di dalam hati. Masih gengsi ceritanya.

Ryouta mengembalikan hapenya kepada si empunya, "Sudah, ya. Jangan ngambek lagi. 'tuh referensi mu. Jangan banyak-banyak foto Papa Ryou sama Papa Daiki, nanti papa udah terkenal jadi makin terkenal deh. Hahaha."

Mendengar Ryouta tertawa renyah, Reika langsung berseri-seri dan mengambil hapenya kembali, "Terima kasih, ya, pa hehehe."

"Sebenarnya, Reika sama aniki udah siapin hadiah buat Papa Daiki dan Papa Ryou."

"Eh? Iya, Reikacchi?"

Reika menganggukan kepalanya dan menengok ke arah kakak laki-lakinya. Ryouki yang peka langsung mengerti kode keras dari Reika dan mengambil hadiah yang sudah dibungkus kado di dalam kamar Ryouki.

"Ini, pa, hadiah dari Reika dan Ryouki." Ujar Ryouki dengan tersenyum sembari menyerahkan hadiahnya kepada orang tua mereka.

"Ini boleh langsung kami buka?"

"Tentu saja, pa."

Daiki mengisyaratkan Ryouta agar dia saja yang membukanya. Ryouta mengaggukan kepala dan langsung membuka kado yang diberikan kedua anaknya dan tersentuh begitu melihat isi kado itu adalah sebuah figura foto dengan empat buah kotak—sesuai dengan jumlah anggota keluarga mereka.

"Nanti figuranya diisi foto Papa Daiki dan Papa Ryouta yang paling _so sweet_ ya, hehehe." Ujar Reika senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Isinya ber-empat lah, kan hasil dari ke-_so-sweet_ an papamu ini adalah kalian berdua."

ANJAAAYYY.

ANJAAAYYY.

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Kai bisa update juga AHAHAHAHAH

sudah berabad-abad dan smua fanfic ini terbengkalai. Mana fandom AoKise lagi sepi lagi :"( /kecewa

Semoga kalian semua suka sama chapter yang Kai update ini ya! Maaf ya kalau agak pendek- sebenernya mau bikin omake, tapi kalau omakenya bakal rada panjang kalau dijadiin satu ahahahah, jadi nanti bakal dimasukkin ke chapter selanjutnyaaaa ohohohohoho

Pasti pada kepo kan sama kadonya daiki? iya kan iya kan? /sotoy

Please wait for the next chapter because there will be a lot of fluff /3/

Thank you buat para readers yang udah mau baca cerita ini!

Don't forget to RRR please!


End file.
